


The First Christmas

by freezerjerky



Series: The Passage of Time [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: Merlin prepares for Christmas without Arthur. Arthur's apparently one for the big gestures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse to give these two a period of happiness after the rough year they've had. I think it's safe to say they deserve it.

The holiday season comes around the same as it has every year. Merlin's been keeping busy, going to Christmas markets with Freya or helping Mordred pick out perfect presents. He's not some sad sap waiting around for his boyfriend to come home. With each week he's more confident that Arthur's still going to be off on his business trip in New York well after the holidays. If he dwells on it, he won't enjoy the holidays.

As it stands, he's got a busy holiday weekend planned. Christmas Eve he's spending with friends and then his mum is coming in for Christmas Day. On Boxing Day, his mum will drag him shopping for several hours, and then he'll be left blissfully alone until the new year.

Because it's a holiday, Merlin settles in for a holiday lie-in on Christmas Eve. It's cold and not so pleasant and he really just wants a few blissful moments to himself to enjoy the silence. He's just about to sink back into sleep when there's a knock on his door.

He jumps up immediately, wondering if he's late for lunch with Freya and Will. Freya had so been looking forward to this for weeks. He grabs a clean pair of pants, stumbling as he tries to pull them on. The knock only gets louder.

"Hold on a sec, I'm naked!" he shouts as a warning, because he's not sure if the door's even locked.

"Well in that case, you better let me in right away."

Merlin's ears peak at the voice and he rushes to the door, as soon as he's got the damned pants on. He flings the door open and jumps into a set of very willing arms. It's only been a month and he's forgotten just how strong Arthur is until he's lifted off his feet.

"Arthur," he exhales. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming home now?"

"Christmas miracle, love."

He takes Arthur's face in his hands and kisses him soundly.

Will and Freya walk in about an hour later to Merlin and Arthur snogging against the counter. They're dressed and ready to go for lunch, sure, but definitely lost in their own little world. Still, even Will manages to muster genuine happiness for Arthur being home, and Arthur's so generous as to give him a warm handshake.

At lunch, Freya only teases once about them holding hands under the table and Will continues to be in good spirits. Merlin's fairly certain everything about this is some Christmas miracle, or a dream cooked up just for him. They all hug to say goodbye and go their separate ways like actual, civil friends.

Back at Arthur's flat, Arthur seems determined for all of five minutes to get Merlin naked again before he falls fast asleep in front of the fire. Merlin lets him rest and picks out outfits for both of them to wear at the Christmas party that evening. For a few moments he debates making his way to see if any shops are open to purchase some ugly jumpers for both of them, but he'd rather parade Arthur around looking handsome.

Arthur wakes early in the evening, feeling more alert and wanting to continue his amorous attempts. 

"We've got a party to go to," Merlin states. "At your sister's. And we're going to be late." Merlin's perched on the arm of the couch, already dressed in a festively red jumper for the evening.

"Morgana would understand if we were late because of a shag or two, Merlin."

"I'm going to have to put my foot down, I'm afraid. Get your clothes on for tonight."

Arthur sits up and pats his knee, as though Merlin will move into his lap. "Merlin."

"Arthur, as much as I appreciate your desire and enthusiasm for me, and I really, really do, I'd like everyone else to have a chance to see you this Christmas."

The sigh that earns isn't entirely sincere and Merlin's left smiling to himself.

In typical Morgana fashion, the party is elegant and just a bit overdone. Arthur and Merlin stick close for most of the evening, but still mingle as much as they can. Everyone's happy to see Arthur again and it becomes a bit of a joke to get him under the mistletoe to plant two large kisses on his cheek. When Mordred ends up doing it and blushing furiously, he becomes the next victim. From that point, it becomes Elena's goal to get him under the mistletoe.

Eventually, Morgana pulls her brother away to catch up and Merlin's left standing by himself. Gwaine makes his way over to him. Their relationship has been tense over the past month, but they're getting better. Avoiding Gwaine won't prove any points about Merlin's loyalty, after all.

"I've got a date next week," Gwaine says, grinning at his friend.

Merlin's already steeling himself to avoid the speech, to tell him that if he's still pursuing Percy that's not going to bode well.

"Well I don't know if it's a date for sure," Gwaine continues. "But Percy has...agreed to a dinner with me. Just the two of us."

The smile that breaks out on Merlin's face rivals his friends, and he pulls him into an embrace. "I'm so glad to hear that. I've noticed you've been more...understanding that he doesn't want to change you, he just wants some reassurance."

"And that was exactly it. I had to not seem like he was a conquest, because he's not. He's this incredible human that I want in my life very much."

"Gwaine, that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say in all the time I've known you."

Gwaine makes a disgusted face. "Guess I'll have to change that by having a few more drinks, eh?"

"Just don't fuck this up."

They go their separate ways, Gwaine in search of alcohol and Percy, and Merlin in search of his boyfriend. He asks around a bit, asking each of his friends and even a few strangers where Arthur's gone to. He stops for a moment and falters in speaking when he realizes how close Gwen and Leon or standing as he approaches them. He debates  
saying something, but his eyes immediately shift over to Lance and he feels awkward about even implying anything. It is Gwen, however, that mentions where Arthur's off to.

"They're in the bedroom," she says sweetly. "I think they're having some big sibling moment."

"Then I'll wait." Merlin doesn't want to disturb anything.

When Arthur and Morgana do return, they look like they've both been crying, and like they've got a big secret all at once. Rather than saying anything or commenting, Merlin snogs Arthur thoroughly and asks if they can go home soon. Arthur readily obliges. When they're safely back home, Arthur's finally able to get his hands on Merlin exactly how they'd both like best.

For the first time in his life, Merlin goes to church on Christmas morning. He's honestly not sure he's ever attended church before. Arthur goes every year, apparently, despite the fact that Merlin's never heard him mention religion. He doesn't question it, but sits quietly beside him and tries not to be awkward during the hymns. A few of the churchgoers give them both awkward looks, whether it's because they're both men or they haven't been there before, he doesn't know. It's all worth it to see Arthur in good spirits as he heads off to his father's for a few hours.

Merlin has to pick his mother up from the train station and explain that there's been a change of plans and they're spending Christmas at Arthur's apartment. It makes far more sense, as Arthur has the room for a guest. Hunith is impressed with the place and very impressed with the paints and vegan leather bracelet that Arthur has bought for her son. She's even impressed that her son was so thoughtful in gifting his boyfriend a football jersey and a set of handpainted mugs.

They spend a quiet afternoon together, sipping hot chocolate and catching up on the past weeks. Hunith doesn't live far out of London now, but she's a busy woman and has been increasingly busy lately. The same can be said of her son. Merlin resolves to set a goal to see his mother more often in the New Year.

When Arthur returns, Merlin snogs him thoroughly before he hears the distinct sound of his mother clearing her throat. They both laugh and Arthur hands Merlin a box.  
"From my father," Arthur states, watching as Merlin opens it warily. Inside is a beautiful Burberry scarf.

"Your father got this for me?" Merlin asks, holding out the scarf. "Why? Your father hates me."

"I think he's starting to realize that he's not going to come between us, no matter how hard he might want to try."

Merlin grins, and Hunith simply looks away when they kiss again.

The remainder of the evening turns into an assortment of embarrassing stories about Merlin and some mulled wine. Merlin's pleased that, even if Arthur's father will never like him, his own mother adores Arthur. From what he's been told by Arthur himself, of course, the adoration is very mutual. He imagines that it must be complicated for two Emryses to be always around him, especially with the kind hearted teasing, but Arthur seems happier than he's been in a long while.

When they retire for the night, it feels a bit like it must to tuck in a child for the evening, waiting until Hunith's settled fully to retire to Arthur's room. They both strip down to their pants and prepare for a long night's sleep, but Merlin's got other ideas.

He slides his hand across Arthur's stomach, and down towards his waistline until Arthur brings his hand to rest on top of his.

"Your mother is in the other room, Merlin."

"I've had sex in the same home as my mother before, believe it or not. Just not lately."

Arthur turns and kisses him softly. "If we get caught, I'm going to continue to insist that you're corrupting me."

"She won't believe that, she thinks you're dashingly handsome and I'm her little boy."

"How about we don't dwell on it regardless and we both just focus on being as quiet as possible?"

"Easier said than done, with the likes of you around."

"What does that Mean, Merlin?"

"Shush."

**Author's Note:**

> As we move towards a New Year, I wanted to ask my readers if there were any secondary characters/pairings they'd like to see more of? Of course, this is limited to pairings there's been at least hints of, but other than that, everything's fair game! I know this year has been heavy on 2 or 3 pairings in particular, but with recent developments such as finally starting to get together or breaking up, I'll be able to focus on others more.


End file.
